Tomikawa Shiun
Tomikawa Shiun (富川 紫雲) is one of the heroines in Staffings Saimin Yuugi and its sequel Saimin Enbu. She has an older sister, Tomikawa Ayano who is the school nurse. Though they have different masters. Tomikawa is the name of a railway station in Hidaka, Hokkaido. How she was hypnotized Midway through the Shizunai Keika route, Keika will speak up and proclaim a desire for her friends to be hypnotized for her amusement for a change. A scene will than play through wherein Keika's clique will pretend to be hypnotized and act like cats to mess with her and soon turn against Keika, however Shiun is hypnotized for real and soon comes to her senses after standing up. She is hypnotized later on as well. Gameplay & Walkthrough Saimin Yuugi A fan of Urakawa Yanagi's magic acts she along with her group of friends, Taura Shiomi, Toyosato Sharu and Shizunai Keika enjoy watching his tricks and preformances. She is hypnotized at the same time of Taura, Sharu and the rest of the class where she is than subjected to sexual pleasures, starting with masturbation in her seat. She is just outside of the circle composed of hypnotized male students but does not seem to take part in the group circle sex. After which she poses by leaning forwards to emphasize her breasts while her master fucks Hidaka Maiya. Eventually she, Sharu and Taura blowjob random students. While Hidaka Maiya, Taura Shiomi and Mukawa Rui lick the floor, Shiun lick Toyosato's finger when placed in her mouth while the latter kisses Shizunai Keika. When Hidaka Maiya shows up at her apartment, Shiun is already in her bunnygirl costume and is helping Toyosato Sharu into hers by pulling the stockings over her legs while Taura Shiomi holds her in place. After which he masturbates on the couch, and apparently never finished putting Sharu's playboy bunnyigrl costume on as her breasts hang out. Shiun later takes part in the group sexual assault on their fellow slave Mukawa Rui, until the arrival of their master. While Keika and Hidaka give the master a handjob, Shiun lies between his legs hoping to give him a blowjob. The game ends when Urakawa cums, spraying his slaves with his semen. Saimin Enbu Shiun is first scene in the nurse's office with fellow student and the visual novel's protagonist Kagura Kazusa and observes him unbottoning his shirt. Later Shiun enjoys a group sex act with her master's cock inside of her, Hidaka to his side and Mukawa Rui placing his head between her breasts while she jiggles them. In this visual novel it is revealed that she has an older sister named Tomikawa Ayano who is the school nurse. After her master's apprentice Kagura Kazusa hypnotizes her sister she has group sex with her sister, her sister's master and Kagura's other slaves, Honomi Honoka and Katsura Kaguya. Personality Out of her group of friends Shiun was the hardest to understand and know as she was the only one who did not follow a certain character-type pattern instead being a well-layered and complex character who only showed a little of what she was thinking. None-the-less she was not above playing a tease game with Toyosato Sharu on at least one occasion and was social enough to have a gathering of friends. With herself now being Urakawa's personal plaything at the conditioning of his hypnosis she has become subservient and a devout loyalist to him. With this slavery comes new found exhibitionism which led her to be completely comfortable masturbating in the presence of her friends, classmates and teacher and dressing like a playboy bunny. As real-life hypnotism is about conditioning, and finding inner layers, character complexes and so forth it could be that she was a little sexual flustered before her hypnosis. As she was the first to be hypnotized she is likely submissive and suggestible in nature Relationships Originally simply a fan of Urakawa Yanagi's magic acts, she is enthralled by his hypnosis and becomes his slave. He is now her master and she is a very devoted slave, and enjoys his sexual acts that he does towards her to the point of fanaticism. She dressed like a playboy bunnygirl whenever he commands and would do anything to please him. At his command she would also have sex with anyone that he commands despite her loyalty and self being solely Urakawa's to command. Prior to being enslaved she was close to Toyosato Sharu, Taura Shiomi and Shizunai Keika. She was hypnotized together with the former two, and all four of them together masturbated together. She and Taura were also helping Toyosato Sharu into her bunnygirl costume but apparently never finished putting the costume over her breasts. One of her teacher's was Mukawa Rui, and a classmate was Hidaka Maiya, though not much interaction was shwon between them other than sexual actions after being hypnotized by their master. She has an older sister who became the slave of her master's apprentice Kagura Kazusa. Her master allowed his apprentice to use her in a group sex with her sister and some of Kagura's other slaves as well. Because of her subserviance she has served Kagura Kazusa as well during which she refers to him fully as "Kagura Kazusa-sama". Category:Saimin Yuugi Category:Saimin Enbu Category:Bunnygirl Slaves Category:Sisters Category:Purple Haired Slaves